The Division of Research Services through its Veterinary Resources Branch (VRB), supplies laboratory animals, such as rhesus monkeys, macaca mulatta to NIH Investigators. VRB requires a program to establish and maintain an out-door breeding colony of rhesus monkeys. There are two main objectives of this program: To demonstrate the feasibility of producing up to 500 infant rhesus monkeys per year by the third or fourth years of the contract, and the actual production of 500 infants by the fourth and fifth years of the contract.